522:Donna goes to the Muppet Beach Party
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: To repay Donna, The Celestian Alliance, Emoji, the High Five, and The Liars for helping them out with their charity concert, Kermit invites them to the annual Frog Scout beach party at Cape Doom.


At The Dragon at Hollis College, Emoji was starting to perform with Michael singing lead again.

 _Though I've tried before to tell her_

 _Of the feelings, I have for her in my heart_

 _Every time that I come near her_

 _I just lose my nerve_

 _As I've done from the start_

Suddenly, from the fog and confetti, Donna comes in and the audience cheers.

 _Every little thing she does is magic_

 _Everything she does just turns me on_

 _Even though my life before was tragic_

 _Now I know my love for her goes on_

 _Do I have to tell the story_

 _Of a thousand rainy days since we first met_

 _It's a big enough umbrella_

 _But it's always me that ends up getting wet_

 _Every little thing she does is magic_

 _Everything she does just turns me on_

 _Even though my life before was tragic_

 _Now I know my love for her goes on_

 _I resolve to call her up a thousand times a day_

 _And ask her if she'll marry me in some old fashioned way_

 _But my silent fears have gripped me_

 _Long before I reach the phone_

 _Long before my tongue has tripped me_

 _Must I always be alone?_

 _Every little thing she does is magic_

 _Everything she does just turn me on_

 _Even though my life before was tragic_

 _Now I know my love for her goes on_

 _[Every little thing she does is magic_

 _Everything she does just turns me on_

 _Even though my life before was tragic_

 _Now I know my love for her goes on_

 _Every little thing_

 _Every little thing she does_

 _Thing she does is magic_

"Hey" shouted a guard, "Your teens aren't suppose to be here. It's for adults over 18."

"MEAP!" shouted Bram as he hid in Red's bass drum.

Then Miguel shouted, "Perdon, there with me."

"Miguel," the guard said, "Honest mistake."

After the guard left, Miguel performed Surfin USA.

 _We'll all be planning that route_

 _We're gonna take real soon_

 _We're waxing down our surfboards_

 _We can't wait for June_

 _We'll all be gone for the summer_

 _We're on surfari to stay_

 _Tell the teacher we're surfin'_

 _Surfin' U. S. A._

 _Haggerty and Swamies_

 _Pacific Palisades_

 _San Anofree and Sunset_

 _Redondo Beach L. A._

 _All over La Jolla_

 _At Waimia Bay_

 _Everybody's gone surfin'_

 _Surfin' U.S. A._

 _Everybody's gone surfin'_

 _Surfin' U.S. A._

 _Everybody's gone surfin'_

 _Surfin' U.S. A._

"Rock on Miguel!" shouted Nick

By a table, they talked about their summer show, "I had to admit" Abby smiled, "You've been choreographing those little kids really well."

"One at a time." Donna smiled, "They've seemed to be getting it right."

"Lucky for us" Red smiled, "We're part of the show too."

"Out of the way" shouted a voice

"AGH!" shouted another, "A Rat!"

Donna didn't know what the people meant, from the distance, it was Rizzo the Rat. Customers were running off in fear, "What's their problem" he said to himself as he got out his megaphone, "OKAY EVERYONE! I'm Looking for Donna Solo!"

"Rizzo?" Donna growled, "I'm right here and did you have to come in looking like that."

"Everyone knows rats and clubs don't mix." Rizzo smiled, "Unless their magical ones."

Donna shook her head because Rizzo scared everyone away. Rizzo explained that the frog scouts are having their annual beach party in Cape Doom, the same place where Gonzo met his alien family. "Kermit thought he could repay you and your Emoji friends by joining their party."

Donna thought it was cool because rewards are better than money. Plus she knew that Emoji can't ever find out the aliens, so she decided to do a blinding trick.

The next day at The Millennium Falcon, Kermit, Rizzo, Robin, Donna, Rocket, Groot, Jumbaa, Pleakley, The Liars, The High Five, and The Celestian Alliance were enjoying themselves, "So Donna" Robin asked, "Are you excited for the Frog Scout beach party at Cape Doom?"

"I am" Donna smiled, "Helen, check to see how Emoji is doing?"

"You got it Donn-star" shouted Helen as she took off to the prisoner's room.

In there, she sees Emoji blindfolded, so they wouldn't know their flying on The Millennium Falcon. "Can I take a peek?" Bram asked as he was about to remove his blindfold, but Helen stopped him.

"Sorry, Baby Bram" Helen said, "This is a really exclusive airline. Only those worthy can see the inside."

"Sorry, Sis" Bram replied.

Later, they arrived on the Beaches of Cape Doom. Helen and The Liars were escorting Emoji onto the beach. After everyone got out, Helen and The Liars removed Emoji's blindfolded. With a look, the Frog Scouts shouted, "Welcome to Cape Doom, Emoji"


End file.
